


Get Lucky

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Dirk play a board game for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oli (pumpkinbortuqal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbortuqal/gifts).



> this is really short and crappy??? but i wrote it because my friend oli and i are going to be ~*a grand duo*~ of ficcer and fic artist because she's GREAT OKAY GOSH
> 
> i'm kinda just getting back into the hang of writing after a really huge an unfortunate writer's block u__u so i hope it isn't too bad /cries

"Checkmate."  
"Roxy, we aren't even playing chess." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, waving her hand at him.  
"I knowwwww," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I was... just checkin. Keepin you on your feet." She closed an eye, and leaned over the game board, pointing at him. "I gotta keep an eye on you, Dirk Strider." They'd started playing 'Life' a little while ago, and they were a couple turns into it now. Roxy had started off right away with a career ((opera singer)) and Dirk had chosen the college path. A few jokes about 'night school' later, and they were a couple more turns into the game.  
"Spin the damn spinner, Roxy. I'm not going to play this game with you if you're going to 'test' me every five minutes to see if I remember we're playing something." Dirk gestured at the spinner weakly, smirking and shaking his head at the drunk girl. She'd had a drink or five, no big deal - it just made the game better. She'd managed to talk Dirk into taking a shot with her. She'd allllmost managed to coerce him into taking shots with her whenever they'd landed on a payday space but he'd nix'd that before she'd even gotten the entire idea out.  
Grunting, she leaned over and spun it. Six. She made stupid beep beep noises as she cruised her car around the board - that would have been a shot, _sigh_ \- and landed on the 'get married' space.  
"Fuck YES it's about damn time!" She fished around in the lid of the box, pulling out a little blue peg man and sticking it in the passenger seat of the plastic car. She was grinning so stupidly at it, looking from it to Dirk and having a hard time concealing her glee. She saw him narrow his eyes.  
"What?" He almost sounded afraid to ask. She bit her lip, shaking her head.  
"Nothing." That was in no way believable. Stupid smile returned. "Nothing. Take your turn." Dirk shook his head, taking his turn to point over the board at her.  
"No, you've got something dumb on your mind and I'll be fucked if I let this one slide." He folded his arms. "Last time I let you off the hook I ended up signing on for some bullshit beta testing for some fucking awful cat forum." Roxy snorted.  
"Hey, 'Mon Pawtite-chou' was a fucking fantastic forum and you know it." It had been. It made your cursor a little mouse and everyone's avatar was a different cat from a different fanom. But no, not just a drawing - it was a real goddamn cat in a real goddamn costume. "You had more posts than I did, ifffffff I recall." Smirrrrrk. He waved his hands in defense.  
"Like hell I did. I posted ONCE to introduce myself because I had to before they'd let me post anywhere else."  
"Oh yeah, I remember that well." Roxy leaned back, her hands spread in front of her, a distant look in her eye. "Hey everyone. My name's timaeusTestified and I fucking LOVE CATS." Pause. "Wait, you got instantly banned for saying 'fuck'. I remember now." Roxy, however, had brown-nosed her way to moderator status before getting bored and leaving that forum for greener pastures. Mainly the Steam forums and leet haxxor message boards.  
A silence spanned their conversation. Roxy caught sight of the blue peg in her car, and started laughing again.  
"For the love of Sweet Bro, what the fuck is so funny?"  
"Dirk."  
"What."  
"Dirrrrrrrrk."  
"Fuck - _what_?" The irritation made her laugh harder. She calmed, pointing to the little blue peg.  
"See him? Right there?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"That's you."  
"Okay."  
"You're in my car."  
"So I am." He sounded impatient. Roxy leaned over the table, and cupped her hand next to her mouth. Her next words were a loud whisper.  
 _"It's because we're married."_ Uproarious giggles followed, Lalonde drunkenly falling back into her chair. She heard Dirk's groan. When she calmed down again she sighed, wiping a single tear of exhaustion from under an eye. He was annoyed, but smiling. Good. She sometimes worried she was a little overbearing.

The game went on for about another hour, the game degenerating into the two of them arguing over just how many babies for her and her plastic Dirk to have were 'too many'. Roxy thought six was a perfectly acceptable number, even if it meant taking out a loan for a blue plastic sedan. When the party of two moved from the table to the couch for a horrible movie, she decided to assert her dominance on the situation and cuddle right up to him. Which, to her elation, he allowed.  
"So did he just... actually fire popcorn at them?" His arm was around her, and she was leaning against him comfortably. Roxy's head swam at a wonderful level of inebriation, so her giggle surfaced again. It was such a silly movie.  
"He sure did. How wasteful. And ineffective. I'd totes just be all like 'well if you're gonna shoot food at me at least aim for my mouth'." A pause between them again, and she sighed happily. He smelled really good, and the way he was so chill with her was nice. Barely watching the movie, her thoughts wandered. He must have seen her smile.  
"It wasn't /that/ clever, Rox. What's on your mind?" Oops.  
"Thinkin' about how sexy plastic you looked in my sweet-ass red car."  
"With ten whining brats taking up the backseat, yeah."  
"Uh, it was six. Jesus, Dirk, you can't even keep track of your own kids." She sneakily let her free arm come around his torso, effctively snuggling up to him. Delight chased through her in a little chill when his arm followed, resting on her ribcage in a one-armed hug.  
"Six, right. Do you even remember the names you gave them?" Roxy gigglesnorted, shaking her head and rubbing her face in his shirt.  
"Hell no. I'd accepted the fact that I would probably call them all Roxy junior or Dirk junior."  
"What /would/ you name a kid of yours, Rox?" He sounded... genuinely interested in an answer. It humbled her a little.  
"I don't know. I never really thought about having kids." Which was a huge fucking lie - but she'd really only ever gotten as far as picking out a daddy. Her selection was obvious, but even wrapped around him like she was, he still felt like he was out of her reach.  
"You're lying."  
"Well - ...so?"  
"Don't pretend I don't know your motives, Roxy Lalonde." She could hear the smirk in his voice, and a devilish, slightly embarrassed look came onto her face.  
"Oh noooo you figured me out!" She snorted again and he ruffled her hair, Roxy pulling back to escape from it. "Okay, so I'd totes like to have basically a million babies with you. But no, I hadn't really given thought to a name. Let alone a million of 'em."  
"Well you better get cracking, you'll be naming kids til the day you die with ambition like that." She stuck her tongue out at him, and settled back against him - but this time was across his lap, her head on his shoulder. When he tried to move away she grabbed his hand, pulling it to her face to kiss the palm chastely, and rest it on her cheek. It stayed.  
"I'd gladly name kids til the day I die if it was with you." His hand sifted through her hair, resting on the side of her head as he pulled it close enough for him to kiss her temple. She smiled contentedly, resting against him again and watching the shitty movie. He didn't reply, but the slow circle he rubbed on her back throughout the entire flick, and the fact he let her stay right where she was was good enough for her.


End file.
